1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bearing apparatus, and is directed more particularly to a bearing apparatus suitable for use with a gyro apparatus such as a gyroscope in which the weight of a gyro case is supported by the buoyancy of floating liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art, jewel bearing apparatus, a ball bearing apparatus, a magnetic bearing apparatus, a suspension wire has been proposed as the bearing apparatus for supporting, for example, the horizontal and vertical shafts of a gyroscope. However, the jewel bearing apparatus and the ball bearing apparatus have a defect in that they have large rotational fraction. The magnetic bearing apparatus has such a defect that it is complicated and expensive, and the suspension wire has a defect in that its operation is unstable. That is, up to now there has been proposed no bearing apparatus suitable for use with a gyroscope which is inexpensive and highly accurate.